Just an Obligation?
by Deathpuppy1
Summary: What if, when Ookami-san came to rescue Kuma from the humans, he wasn't the only one that got shot? (Aru Hi, Mori no Naka universe)
1. Chapter 1

I updated it to match the scene in the manga more.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tyrant Falls in Love**

* * *

Kuma buried his head in his knees as he sat inside the cage, wishing he could see Ookami-san one last time before the humans killed him. But after what he did, he was sure Ookami-san hated him.

"So this is where you were, you stupid bear!" Kuma's head shot up, and to his surprise, Ookami-san was there. "Getting yourself caught by a bunch of humans...How clumsy can you get?"

"Ookami-san..." Kuma mumbled in surprise. "How did you get here?"

"Thankfully your scent hadn't disappeared yet, so I followed it. I'm getting you out of here. I'll have this open in no time."

"Ookami-san" Kuma said. "Why...? Aren't you angry with me?"

"I'm mad as hell even now!" He yelled, "...But wolves have a strong sense of duty, you know. If I let someone I was indebted to fall into human hands, my sense of honor would never let me live it down! Damn it, it's not coming off...What the hell is this made of anyway?" He grumbled as he clawed and chewed on the lock.

"It's hopeless, I think." Kuma said, increasingly nervous that the humans would return. "That thing's really hard"

"Idiot! I've almost got it!" Ookami-san yelled. "Don't you give up!"

"You have to run away before they find you, or you'll get caught too." Kuma said with a resigned look. "Thank you, Ookami-san...I never dreamt you'd come to help me after I did such a horrible thing to you. Maybe there really is a god? Just a moment ago, I was thinking how I wished I could see you one last time before I die. This is all I wanted..."

"Don't talk about dying! You're going to escape together with me!" Ookami-san screamed.

"And still...I treated you so cruelly. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...for hurting you."

"It's okay, already!" Ookami-san yelled, leaning forward and reaching through the bards to Kuma's face. "I understand your feelings, alright? As long as you don't repeat the same mistake again, it's okay."

"Ookami-san..."

"Right? So please, don't give up. See? Just a bit more and it'll come loose."

"Ah. You're right." Kuma said as he glanced down at the lock.

"What did I tell you? Hold on just a bit more. Ill get this off in no time."

Suddenly a long bang erupted in the room, and Kuma watched in fear as Ookami-san slid to the ground motionless.

"Ookami-san!" He screamed, and in that moment began to despise humans. He grabbed the bars on the cage, tearing them apart with strength he didn't realize he had. He jumped out the cage, grabbed Ookami-san, ad ran for it. As much as he wanted to attack the humans for this, Kuma knew that Ookami-san needed medical treatment immediately.

Kuma ran in the direction of the pack, completely ignoring the stunned humans. He felt a searing pain engulf his shoulder and he flinched. Only a second later, he felt a similar pain in his side. He didn't dare stop though; he simply ignored the pain and kept running. Ookami-san was losing more blood and getting more pale with each passing second. He wouldn't last much longer without help.

Soon enough, he found himself at the pack, and immediately the others swarmed around him, asking questions. He handed Ookami-san over to his brother, telling him what happened, before he started to leave.

"Wait! You aren't going to stay here until he gets up?" His brother asked.

"No, I'll just head back to my cave. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." Kuma said. The boy nodded, but looked at him worriedly. He glanced down at his brother and was about to take him in and treat his wound, when he noticed something.

He could smell Kuma's blood just as strongly as his brother's.

"Kuma!" He yelled, looking up, but Kuma was already gone. With one last worried glance in the direction of the bear's cave, he quickly carried Ookami-san to be treated.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you guys think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

* * *

Kuma collapsed on the ground as he finally made it to the cave. Now that his adrenaline rush was over, he could clearly feel his pain and exhaustion. Especially the pain. He reached around to his side, trying to determine the extent of his injuries. He gasped as he touched the gaping hole in his side; It was worse than he thought. Lifting up his shirt, Kuma realized the bullet had gone straight through his side.

Next, Kuma carefully ripped his shirt and examined his shoulder. He groaned when he realized that he wasn't so lucky on this one. There was no exit wound, and that only meant one thing: the bullet was lodged inside somewhere. He braced himself on the wall and ground his teeth as he dug his clawed fingers into the mass of bleeding flesh. He found the bullet rather quickly and shakily pried it out of the bone. He dropped it on the ground and collapsed onto the bed.

He knew he should clean and wrap his wounds, but the pain was making him dizzy and he was just so tired. He wanted to get back up, but it was useless. His eyes rolled back as darkness overtook him and he passed out.

He awoke a few hours later to a nearly unbearable pain. He attempted to sit up, but he was unable to. He groaned when he felt around and realized the wounds were still slowly oozing blood. He would have to make a new bed too, as his was now covered with dried and fresh blood.

Kuma reached over and grabbed his torn shirt. There was no way he could go get the supplies he needed, so he would have to make do with what he had. Leaning against the wall and bringing himself to a half-sitting position, Kuma quickly ripped his shirt the rest of the way with his teeth and good arm. He wrapped it around his side tightly, flinching at the feel of the fabric touching his exposed flesh. He took the other half and tied it around his shoulder.

'Hopefully this will suffice until I can move properly.' Kuma thought to himself. He knew he should've gotten the herbs for it as soon as he got home, but he supposed it was good that he passed out in his den, and not outside. Either way, he had gotten himself into this whole mess and he would have to deal with the consequences now. He should've just stayed with the pack and asked for help. Berating himself in his mind for being so stupid, he laid back down to rest. He hoped he would be able to at least move by morning.

If he didn't get the wounds disinfected and treated properly soon, they might get infected. And if that happened, he might not make it

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

* * *

Ookami-san opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light.

"You're finally awake!" Tomoe said thankfully from beside him. Ookami-san looked at him with confusion, wondering how on earth he got back to his pack. The last thing he could remember was trying to break Kuma out of that stupid cage, and then feeling blinding pain everywhere.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice cracking from lack of use.

"You were shot about five days ago. Kuma brought you here." At the mention of the bear, Ookami-san looked around the room in search of him. "He left before I could stop him." Tomoe said.

"He...just left?" Ookami-san asked, his eyes wide. It wasn't like Kuma to just go home, especially when Ookami-san was injured. Tomoe nodded, looking at his brother with concern shining in his eyes.

"But...I think he was hurt. I could smell his blood when he brought you here.

Ookami-san immediately sat up, forgetting any lingering pain from his still healing wound. He dressed quickly before walking out.

"Come on, Tomoe, we're going to check on that idiot bear." Ookami-san tried his best to sound annoyed, but it was clear how worried he was about Kuma. He knew how careless the bear could be sometimes.

Kuma woke up,shivering. He was sweating, and yet he felt freezing cold.

'Great.' Kuma thought pitifully, 'Now I've gotten a fever.' He slowly got up, ignoring his pain to the best of his ability. He used his good arm to brace himself against the wall. His vision swam, but he paid it no mind as he stumbled out of the cave entrance. He needed to gather supplies and make some medicine, and fast. He found what he needed without much difficulty, but on the way back, he found himself becoming increasingly dizzy. What's even worse, he could feel a raindrop hit his nose. A downpour suddenly started out of nowhere, and as much s he struggled, he collapsed only a few yards from the entrance.

Tomoe and Ookami-san sprinted through the rain, the older leading the way. After about ten minutes of running, they finally made it to Kuma's cave. Ookami-san started to dart inside, but Tomoe grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"Brother!" Tomoe screeched, pointing at the unmoving body only feet away from where they stood.

"Kuma!" Ookami-san shouted. He quickly rushed over to him, struggling to lift up the soaked body. The smaller wolf could only stare and watch, horrified. Kuma looked like he was in a horrible condition; Tomoe even feared he might even be dead. "Help me, dammit!" Ookami-san shouted at Tomoe, snapping the boy out of his stupor.

"Okay!" He said, quickly jogging to his brother's side to help carry Kuma.

* * *

If you liked it, leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm also open to suggestions! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

Here's another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Oh kami." Ookami-san said as they entered the cave. The stench of blood in there was nearly unbearable. Both of their eyes widened as they saw his bed. Ookami-san looked at it hesitantly; As much as he hated to put Kuma on the bed, he had to. It was raining, so he wouldn't be able to find dry material to make a new one quite yet.

He sat Kuma down on the least bloody part of the bed, then started to examine his wounds. The makeshift bandages were soaked in water and blood. He carefully untied them, flinching slightly when he saw the injuries beneath them. They were burning hot, just like the rest of his skin, and discolored with infection. He noticed the herbs clenched in Kuma's fist.

"Here Tomoe." Ookami-san said, shoving them in his brother's face. "These are medicinal herbs. Grind half into a paste and boil the other half for tea. I'll find something suitable to wrap his wounds."

Ookami-san didn't know much about stuff like this, but he remembered a few things from when Kuma saved him. He spared Kuma another glance before leaving the cav to search for dry material. He just hoped they would be able to save him.

'Don't think like that!' He berated himself in his mind. 'He's survived for days already! He won't die so easily.'

As much as he wanted to believe his own thoughts, Ookami-san couldn't quite convnce himself, especially after seeing Kuma like that for the first time.

"Are you finished?" Ookami-san asked Tomoe as he walked back into the cave.

"Yes." Tomoe said, looking curiously at the longs strips in Ookami-san's hands.

"Water resisitant leaves. It's what he used on me that time." Ookami-san made quick work of cleaning off Kuma's wounds and applying the salve. Then he tied the leaves on, making sure there were no uncovered parts. After he was done with that, Ookami-san looked between the tea and Kuma, as if he expected Kuma to spontaneously wake up and drink the liquid himself.

Tomoe cleared his throat, "He can't drink that himself, ya know."

Ookami-san stayed still for a second, before picking up the cup...

And handing it to Tomoe.

"I can't do it!" Tomoe screeched, backing up with his hands up.

"Why not?!" Ookami-san argued. Tomoe looked at Kuma with wide eyes. He was a friend, but, he just couldn't imagine putting his mouth on a sleeping bear, even if it was only to give him medicine. Tomoe covered his mouth and shook his head paling.

Ookami-san sighed. He brought the cup to his lips, putting as much in his mouth as he could. Then he pulled down Kuma's chin, opening his mouth and bringing their lips together. He felt his face rush with blood as he forced the sickeningly sweet liquid into Kuma's mouth, and he prayed to every god there was that the bear wouldn't wake up while he was doing this. He repeated the process a few times until the cup was empty.

When he was finally done, he sat down beside Kuma and kept his eyes glued to the ground.

'Why is he so embarrassed?' Tomoe wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

* * *

Ookami-san walked inside the cave, bundles of hay and grass in his hands. He laid them down on one side of the room, before going back out to get some more. When he got enough, he began to make a new bed for Kuma, and a smaller one for Tomoe to use.

It had been three days. Three days and Kuma still seemed to be hovering on the brink of death. He hadn't woken up at all, and his fever was still just as high. Ookami-san had been changing his bandages daily and given him plenty of medicine, but...

'The bastard still won't wake up.' He thought worriedly. He knew if Kuma didn't wake up soon and eat something, he wouldn't make it.

Ookami-san sighed, picking up the sleeping Tomoe and setting him down on the smaller bed. He had tried to stay up and help with Ookami-san, but he finally succumbed to his exhaustion. Next, he lifted up Kuma, frowning as he did so. Normally, the bear was very heavy, but he had lost quite a lot of weight over the past few weeks. Ookami-san gently set Kuma down on the clean bed, before taking the old one and throwing it out. He was fairly certain Kuma didn't want it anymore anyway. He put blankets over them, and checked Kuma's temperature one last time. It was still

Finally finished, Ookami-san decided that he had to rest too. He hadn't slept in three days, after all. He yawned as he grabbed one of the spare blankets and laid down next to Kuma. Only moments after he closed his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't very restful though, as his mind was plagued with nightmares of what might happen to Kuma.

Hours later, Ookami-san groggily opened his eyes and was met with Kuma's sleeping face. He tried to get up, but soon became aware of the two arms wrapped possessively around him. He glared at the sleeping bear, wondering how he could be so damn cuddly, even while unconscious. Shaking his head, Ookami-san slowly lifted Kuma's injured arm off of him and crawled out of bed.

He put his hand to Kuma's forehead, and nearly shouted in relief. His fever had finally broke! Maybe Kuma would wake up today. Ookami-san kicked Tomoe lightly, waking him up. Tomoe opened his eyes and glared at his brother, growling.

"Kuma's fever broke. Keep and eye on him while I find us some food. I'll get him some too, in case he decides to wake up."

Tomoe nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Ookami-san left, but quickly backtracked his steps and leaned his head back in the cave. He looked sheepishly at his brother.

"Uh...What exactly do bears eat?"

* * *

Enjoy! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

It's been a few days,but I've finally got another chapter up! Enjoy!

* * *

Tomoe looked at his brother as if he'd lost his mind. How could he not know what Kuma ate?! The pack had brought him food all winter long!

"Brother...Were you not paying attention at all during the winter?"

"I was always here with Kuma!" Ookami-san argued. Tomoe gave him an exasperated look. That really was a terrible excuse.

"Bears eat fish, berries, and wolves." Tomoe said, smirking slightly as he watched his brother pale. "Relax, I'm joking. He probably eats about the same animals we do." Tomoe added.

Ookami-san nodded and stormed out, a shiver running down his spine as he remembered something.

'He does eat wolves, just not in the way you think.'

-a while later-

"Is this enough?"

Tomoe stared blankly at his brother for a moment, before sighing. Maybe he shouldn't have let Ookami-san get the food. He was dripping wet from head to toe and had a mountain of fish, a family of slaughtered rabbits, and what looked like an entire berry bush.

"That's plenty." Tomoe said dryly. At least his brother was trying hard. "Before he wakes, you should give him some more medicine. In case the fever comes back, you know."

Ookami-san nodded, laying the food down beside the bed. He grabbed the cup from Tomoe and took some in his mouth, then leaned down to give it to Kuma. When he was finished, he repeated the action, but he froze as he noticed something the second time.

Kuma had moved.

Ookami-san shook his head. The soaked and cold state he was in had to be making him imagine things. He brought the cup to his lips one last time, getting the rest of it. This time though, after Kuma swallowed the tea, he suddenly moaned.

Before Ookami-san could react, Kuma grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, shoving his tongue into the surprised wolf's mouth.

Kuma's eyes opened groggily and they slowly focused on the wide-eyed and blushing Ookami-san above him. As if finally realizing what he was doing, he let him go. Ookami-san jumped back immediately, glaring down at the injured bear.

"...Hi, Ookami-san."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

"Y-you!" Ookami-san pointed accusingly at him. "don't just say 'Hi' as if you didn't do anything wrong!"

Kuma blinked. "Well, you were the one kissi-"

"I was not kissing you!" He interrupted. "I was trying to give you medicine!"

"Oh." Kuma said simply. Either way, he thought it was a good way to wake up.

"Do you feel okay, Kuma?" Tomoe asked before Ookami-san could get another word in. "You were in pretty bad shape when we got here."

"I feel a lot better now, thanks." Kuma said with a warm smile. He moved to sit up.

"You shouldn't move! You're still very injured." Tomoe said to him quickly. Kuma stopped, and said nothing, looking worriedly at his right arm.

"What's wrong?" Tomoe and Ookami-san asked in unison.

"There's something wrong with my arm, I can't move it."

Tomoe immediately moved beside him and gently grabbed his arm to examine it. "That's not good. Can you feel it at all?"

"No, but I just thought that was the numbing effect of the herbs." Tomoe shook his head.

"That would numb the pain for the most part, but you'd still be able to feel it. You have some nerve damage."

"Will it get better? He won't be able to hunt like that!" Ookami-san looked almost as concerned as Kuma did. That was dominant arm, and he didn't think he'd be able to learn how to use his left one properly.

Tomoe looked at both of them, then back down at Kuma's arm. He sighed. "Sorry, but it's impossible to tell. Feeling and movement might return, or just one of them. It could take anywhere from a few weeks, to a few years for them to recover, if they do."

Kuma frowned for a second, then sighed and smiled. "It's fine, I'll take what I can get. At least I'm alive."

"What the hell are you smiling for?!" Kuma nearly yelled, his glaring eyes glistening with tears. "You're gonna die if you can't hunt! That's not something you just accept and smile about!"

"I'll have to learn to hunt with just my left arm." Kuma answered, smile dropping only a bit. Doubt was present in his eyes, but he was always one to try to see the bright side.

"And if you can't?" He looked even angrier, if that was possible.

"...Then you can just keep bringing me food like this?" Kuma's grin grew wider.

Ookami-san jumped up in frustration, and looked as if he was going to attack the already injured bear. Instead, he turned around and stormed out of the cave. "I'm not your mother, stupid bear!"

"He he...I think I went too far." Kuma said bashfully, picking at his old bandages.

"He'll be fine, he's just worried about you." Tomoe reassured him. "Now, let's get some fresh bandages on you, and then you can eat the hoard of food my brother brought you."

"Sounds good"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Ookami-san sat at the wall right beside the cave entrance. Of course, he hadn't gone far, since he was still worried. He wanted to be able to hear or smell if there were any more problems. It was his fault, after all, somehow. He should of never gone to that place trying to get Kuma. It only got both of them hurt, and Kuma had easily ripped those bars apart. He didn't even need him.

Ookami-san sighed. He doubted Kuma would've even tried to escape if he hadn't gone there though. When he saw him in that cage, it was as if it wasn't even Kuma anymore. He was so sad, and hopeless. He had just completely given up. It made him feel terrible for ever being mad at him.

And then when the first shot rang out, and he fell...Kuma became something different entirely. He became the embodiment of what everyone expected bears to be. Huge, angry, and more powerful that anything else in the forest. It was in that moment that he really grasped that Kuma was, despite how cheerful and helpful he was, a bear. In that split second before he passed out, Ookami-san was terrified of Kuma. He shivered at the memory.

"Winter's coming soon." Ookami-san heard Tomoe say inside the cave. "Do you think you'll be able to prepare with just one arm?"

"I think I'll be fine. I'll be herbivore for a bit and just get berries." Kuma said.

"No you won't!" Ookami-san said from the opening. "You won't even be healed by then, idiot!"

Kuma started to protest, but Ookami-san cut him off.

"I'll stay here and help." He looked down to avoid their shocked stares.

"That's a good idea, Brother. I can keep an eye on the pack, it's not like we do much in the winter." Ookami-san nodded. He spared a glance at Kuma to see the idiot smiling as if he knew all along. Of course he knew anyway, Ookami-san had an obligation to help him after he saved his life. Again.

"Don't look at me like that!" He growled, turning away to not give Kuma the satisfaction of seeing him blush. "I'm only staying here to repay you for saving me."

Kuma's smile wavered a bit, but he quickly recovered. By now, he should be used to Ookami-san's attitude and sense of duty.

He just wished Ookami-san would admit he was worried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

* * *

"Eh?" Kuma glanced down and was surprised to see blood on the ground near him. Glancing back, it seemed he had left a trail for a few feet. He used his left hand the turn his arm a bit, and realized he has a few cuts on it. Sighing, he headed back inside the cave.

He tried to work quickly to bandage his arm before Ookami-san returned, but realized it was difficult with only his left arm. It had been weeks since it healed, and he still couldn't move or feel it. It was taking a long time to learn to how to use his left hand, and keep his right one out of the way.

"What happened?" Ookami-san asked as he walked in with an armful of fish and small smiled sheepishly.

"Trying to pick berries, and I guess I forgot to watch out for the thorns."

"You idiot," Ookami-san said, taking the strips from Kuma. " I can't take my eyes off of you for more than a minute. Be more careful next time."

"I know, sorry." Kuma sighed, letting the other tend to his injuries. He cast a glance outside, watching the orange and yellow leave blow by in the wind. Each day, it got colder, and he got sleepier. He got a bit sad, knowing he wouldn't get to hang out with Kuma as much once he started hibernating. Plus, he tended to lose control when he was sleepy, and he didn't want to accidentally make another move on Ookami-san.

"Hey, Ookami-san?" Kuma said as he finished his bandages. "Have you forgiven me...for what I did that time?"

Ookami-san blushed, looking away. "Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" He grumbled.

"I just want to know." Ookami-san mumbled for a second under his breath, but Kuma couldn't hear him. He kept staring at the wolf to answer clearly, his ears twitching in nervousness.

"I guess I forgive you." The blushing wolf crossed his arms and stared off to the side. Kuma let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiled.

Ookami-san tensed a bit as Kuma wrapped his arm around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. He quickly relaxed though, when he realized that's all the bear was doing.

"I'm glad. I was afraid you hated me."

The wolf put an arm around Kuma as well, pulling him ever so slightly closer. "I wouldn't be here if I hated you."

'But would you be hear if you didn't think it was your duty?' Kuma wanted to ask. He think he wanted to know the answer, though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

A few weeks later, Kuma suddenly woke from his nap and crawled onto Ookami-san's lap, hugging him. Ookami-san craned his neck to look down at Kuma with concern. He could tell something else was wrong with him, but he had no idea what. There seemed to be sorrow in his eyes, but Ookami-san didn't know why. Maybe it was because of his arm?

"Ookami-san, I really do love you, you know."

Immediately Kuma could feel the wolf tense in his arms. Kuma frowned and started to let him go, knowing he'd just feel threatened at this point if he didn't. Before he could, Ookami-san spoke.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, your arm's paralyzed, but you aren't deaf." He was no longer looking at Kuma, but glaring at the wall instead. Kuma stared dumbfounded at his blushing face.

"I don't know. Because...you're you." Kuma answered the best way he could. "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't feel this way. Only you, Ookami-san."

Ookami-san froze, speechless. He had no idea what he had expected as an answer. Maybe he hadn't expected anything. Either way, he was shocked by Kuma's response.

He couldn't bring himself to move as Kuma carefully touched his cheek and leaned in close. His body went rigid with shock as he felt Kuma's lips against his, but he gradually he relaxed. It wasn't like he hated Kuma, nor was he afraid of him. It was just...he didn't understand any of this. He was confused.

As long as it didn't hurt, it didn't seem that bad. Kuma pulled back and stared hopefully into his eyes.

"Are you...okay with this?" Kuma asked.

"Well, uh..." Ookami-san quickly wracked his brain for an excuse, too scared to admit that maybe, just maybe, he kind of liked it. "I guess it's okay as long as it's just this, and I still owe you for saving me."

The hope in Kuma's eyes shattered.

He quickly stood up and away from Ookami-san.

"Get out." Kuma whispered.

Ookami-san's eyes widened as he stood up as well and took a cautious step towards Kuma. "What? Kuma-"

"Get out and don't come back!" Kuma snarled loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks. In that moment Ookami-san was reminded of the night they were shot, except this time that anger was directed at him. He stumbled backwards in fear, then quickly bolted out of the cave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Kuma fell down to his knees as he watched Ookami-san run from him. He already regretted yelling at him, but more than that, he was angry. He was angry that Ookami-san would think like that. Is that what he though Kuma wanted? Did he really think he wanted that kind of repayment? Or any repayment at all for that matter?

He had saved Ookami-san because he loved him! He had loved him for so long from afar, and then he finally got a chance to be near him by helping him recover. The second time he saved him, he didn't stay because he was scared. He didn't want to be sent away, or rejected. But this...this was worse than rejection.

All Kuma wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, but he now had a problem. It was starting to snow outside, and he was getting really tired. He would never make it through the winter like he was, the plants were all dead, and he still couldn't hunt. He needed help. Bears may not travel in packs like wolves, but maybe, just maybe, his parent's would help him. They were his parents, after all. They lived pretty far away, and he figured he could make it there in two days.

Kuma took one last glance at his cave before he left, a single tear dripping down his face.

Meanwhile at the wolf's den, Ookami-san was also crying. He ran inside pushing past Tomoe and his questions.

"Brother! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He has never seen his brother cry before.

"I'm not" Ookami-san said as he continued walking, wiping away the tears, only for them to be replaced. Tomoe stepped in front of him and grabbed his arms.

"What's wrong?" He repeated. "Did something happen with Kuma?"

"...He's mad at me. He screamed at me to leave and not come back." Tomoe looked up at him in bewilderment. He had never seen Kuma even the slightest bit angry. He wondered what could've happened to make him mad enough to kick his brother out. After all, it was clear to see he has affection for him.

In any case, Ookami-san didn't look ready to talk about it, so Tomoe decided not to question him further.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Kuma was about halfway to his parents house, when he finally sat down for a break. He was regretting everything already. He had overreacted, and not even given Ookami-san a chance. He knew Ookami-san meant well, and he knew anyone other than himself had tried kissing him, Ookami-san would've damn near killed them. Despite Ookami-san's reluctance to admit it, he held some kind of affection for Kuma.

Kuma sat on the ground staring at the ground for a few minutes. He looked around to see where he was, having not really paid attention while walking. He was surprised to see the very bushes that his mother left him at all those years ago. He almost cried at the memory, and wondered if his parents were even still alive. For all he knew, they could've changed dens, or died during a harsh winter. He had no way of knowing anything.

If they weren't there, he didn't know what he would do. He got back up and continued walking.

"Kuma's gone." Tomoe said, bursting into Ookami-san's room.

"What?"

"You heard me. He's been gone at least a few days from the smell of the place." Tomoe crossed his arms and gave his brother the most demeaning stare he could. "What did you do?"

"Why-"

"No excuses. You did something. Bears don't just abandon their dens, especially not Kuma, and absolutely not during the winter. He should've been hibernating since last week!"

Ookami-san flinched. He hadn't even noticed Kuma wasn't hibernating on time. Maybe that was why he was seems so out of character. He sighed and finally explained what happened, blushing and looking away the whole time. When he looked back at Tomoe, he was shocked to see him crying.

"Tomoe?"

"You idiot!" Tomoe yelled, punching Ookami-san hard in his chest. "That cheap excuse is worse than saying you hate him! Kuma would never think you owe him, that's just your stupid pride! No wonder he got angry!" He sighed and shook his head. He knew Ookami-san was dense, but this was a whole new level of ignorance. He grabbed Ookami-san by the arm and dragged him outside.

"You are going to find Kuma, you're going to apologize, and you're going to tell him the truth about how you feel. That's if he's even alive when you find him." Tomoe sounded more forceful than ever, and Ookami-san knew he was right. It was now or never, and he just prayed that he could get to Kuma in time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Kuma grinned as he finally found his parent's cave. He crept inside slowly, and was overjoyed to find their sleeping bodies inside. Before he could take another step forward, his mother's nose twitched, and her eyes snapped open.

"Kuma?" She mumbled in confusion. Kuma nodded, and to his surprise, the confusion shifted to anger. "Get out of here, you aren't a cub anymore."

Kuma's eyes widened, taken aback by his mother's words. "What?"

"You heard me, leave before your father wakes up." She growled lightly, approaching him.

"B-but I haven't prepared for winter enough." He shook with fear, and backed up as she came closer.

"Then go and die alone in your own den. You're a disgrace of a bear, trying to come back and rely on us!" She snarled in his face. Kuma scurried backwards quickly, tripping over a rock near the entrance and falling onto his back. "Leave and don't come back."

The female bear huffed in annoyance and stormed back inside to resume her hibernation, leaving the stunned Kuma shaking on the cold, frozen ground. He stayed there for a moment, before getting up and walking dejectedly in the direction of his den. He guessed he would have to take her advice.

He walked for hours, until the sun set and came back up again. He walked until he found those same bushes his mother left him at. He sat down and stared at them. He wished he had been born a wolf. He'd have a family, he wouldn't have to worry about hibernating, and maybe, just maybe, Ookami-san would love him back. Instead, he had nothing.

He almost laughed, thinking of what his mother said to him. It was almost exactly what he had said to Ookami-san. Except he had been screaming, whereas she was just above a whisper. He could only imagine how much he scared Ookami-san after that. If he didn't hate him before, he definitely would now.

He had nothing when he was left at these bushes, and now he had nothing again. He laid down on his back and closed his eyes, ignoring the hunger pains in his stomach. He just wanted to sleep. He couldn't make it back to his den, and he didn't really want to be there anyway. It wouldn't be the same without Ookami-san. He had one last thought as he fell into hibernation, not knowing if he'd ever wake from it.

At least he would no longer be a burden to Ookami-san.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Ookami-san gathered all the wolves, and questioned all the animals in the forest. He would not let Kuma die because of him, and this time it wasn't just his duty saying that. He wanted to find Kuma, and apologize, and tell him the truth, even if he didn't understand it himself. He didn't know where to go from there, but he didn't want to lose Kuma. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Kuma.

He started at Kuma's den. His scent was faint, but there. He had never been the best at tracking, but maybe he could find him. He followed the footprints and scent, and ran as fast as he could.

"Kuma?" He called as he ran. "Kuma!" All the animals he passed looked at him like he was crazy, but he ignored them. He could smell his scent, but the snow was depleting it quickly. He ran and ran, until he couldn't run anymore. He didn't know the forest was so big. He was starting to give up hope. He could barely smell anything through the snow anymore, and his nose was as cold as ice.

"Kuma." He sighed.

"Excuse me." A tiny voice said from above him. Ookami-san looked up, and saw a terrified looking bird. "Ah! Please don't eat me, Mr. Wolf. But, uh, are you by chance looking for a very skinny bear?"

"Yes!" Ookami-san yelled, nearly scaring the poor bird into falling out of the tree.

"I, uh, thought so. I saw him a little bit ago, and thought it funny that I wasn't the only one unprepared for winter. He's about half a mile that way." The bird pointed with a wing.

Ookami-san was already running before the bird finished his sentence.

It only took a few minutes after that to finally find Kuma, and he was in much worse shape than he'd ever been in.

"Kuma!" Ookami-san yelled, crashing on his knees beside him and brushing the snow off of his body. He felt his neck for a pulse and was glad to find the faintest heartbeat. "Kuma, you have to get up. Come on, Kuma." He shook and yelled at him, but he just wouldn't wake up.

"Fuck." Ookami-san growled. He picked Kuma up and adjusted him until he was on his back, then started running towards the his den. He hoped he would make it in time, and they could still save him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

"How is he?" Ookami-san asked as soon as he woke up and saw Tomoe.

"Worry about yourself for a second." Tomoe said, helping Ookami-san to sit up and handing him some water. Ookami-san rubbed the bump on his head and winced. The last thing he remembered was running with Kuma.

"What happened?"

"You passed out with Kuma on your back. Luckily you were almost here, and most of the pack was already out searching. They found you pretty quickly." Tomoe explained. "We can't get Kuma to wake up. He's already been awake too long, so it's not gonna be easy. We need to get him up and get him some food before he starved to death."

"I'll try. I got him up last time." Ookami-san didn't wait for a response before going to kneel beside Kuma. "Get out."

Tomoe exited the room, and Ookami-san stared down sadly at Kuma. He was so skinny and pale that Ookami-san would've thought he was dead if not for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Kuma." He whispered, shaking the bear gently. "Kuma, please wake up."

 _'If he doesn't wake up, he'll die.'_ Just the thought made his chest feel tight and his eyes water.

 _'Why? Why am I so scared of losing him?'_ Deep inside, he already knew the answer.

"Kuma! Wake up, just please wake up!" He said in a panicked voice, and shook him harder.

 _'I love him, that's why'_ Kuma still didn't move.

"Wake up, or...or you'll die, Kuma. Just wake up, please." He begged, his voice cracking as he lost strength in his arms, and buried his hands and face in Kuma's chest. He sobbed uncontrollably, and he knew everyone could probably hear him now, but he didn't care.

"Damn it, don't die on me now, Kuma!" He screamed through the tears.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun**

Last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

No matter how much he yelled and shook him, he just laid there as if he were dead. He'd been unconscious like this before, but last time he woke up. Ookami-san didn't know what to do anymore.

'But last time...he was unconscious because of his fever...and he woke up be cause he thought I was kissing him.' At that thought, Ookami-san had an idea. Maybe, just maybe, Kuma would wake up if he kissed him again. It had worked before, though it hadn't been intentional.

Ookami-san wiped the tears from his face and looked around suspiciously, making sure nobody was watching. He stared down at Kuma again, his face flushed with embarrassment.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Ookami-san carefully pressed his lips to Kuma's and peered up at his eyes to see if they would open. His tears dripped onto Kuma's cheeks as he pulled away and realized it didn't work.

Ookami-san couldn't stop a loud sob from escaping his lips as he stared at the only friend he'd ever had lay unconscious beneath him. He wiped at his eyes, but the tears kept coming. He was crying so much that he didn't notice Kuma's eyes slowly open.

"I'm sorry, Kuma. It's all my fault. Just wake up, please. I don't want you to die, Kuma. I'm an idiot, and I fucked up. Please wake up. I lied, you're not just an obligation to me. I love you Kuma, please-" Ookami-san stopped as he felt a hand on his elbow.

"Ookami-san..." He looked down, and there Kuma was, smiling at him with wide, crying eyes.

"Kuma?" Ookami-san choked out. He instantly crushed the poor injured bear with a hug. "Damn it, Kuma, don't do that again! I thought you were gonna die! Next time wake up when I tell you!"

"Ha ha, I'm sorry, Ookami-san. I'll definitely wake up next time you tell me." Kuma hugged him back, with both arms. "Next time, you should try kissing me. True love's kiss always wakes up the sleeping beauty."

"I di-" He stopped himself. "Who the hell believes that? And you're no sleeping 'beauty'. I'm going to get you some food before you starve to death."

A hand on his wrist stopped him from getting far. "What?"

Kuma smiled at him happily. "I love you too, Ookami-san."

Ookami-san blushed and jerked his hand away, storming away in embarrassment.

The End

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! And in case you didn't catch the hint in there, Kuma did regain movement of his arm! Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks a lot to .906, who has reviewed almost, if not every, chapter. Thanks! It really motivated me to finish these last few chapters quickly.


End file.
